Tokyo Toys
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Después de más de 300 años, Sebastian y su amo Ciel viven en un mundo totalmente modernizado. El mayordomo ahora se moviliza en algo llamado "tren" donde, curiosamente, encuentra un volante con una información muy interesante.


_**Tokyo Toys**_

Eran las seis en punto de la tarde en aquella Inglaterra del siglo XX. Dejó a un lado su pequeño reloj de mano y continuó caminando lentamente por los alrededores de la Trafalgar Square, situado entre los hermosos y vistosos alrededores del nuevo Londres. Llegó hasta la estación y abordó el primer tren para dirigirse a su hogar. Se sentó en una de las largas bancas del vehículo y, encima de él, encontró un pequeño papel que tomó gran parte de su atención.

Era un colorido papel que promocionaba una curiosa tienda de juguetes japoneses llamado " _Tokio Toys_ " Habían muchos dibujos de colores, prendas curiosas y libros con portadas extrañas. Le picaba la curiosidad por ir a investigar, quizás lo haría después de cumplir con sus deberes de la tarde. Miró hacia la ventana y se dio con la sorpresa de que ya se había pasado su estación. Suspiró. Aun viviendo 100 años más en una ciudad así, no se acostumbraría a las abrumantes diferencias con la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII. Se levantó y tocó el timbre para así bajar en la estación siguiente.

Una vez fuera, caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una gran casona de estilo medieval ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Entró cuidadosamente y se adentró en la oscuridad del pasadizo. Cruzó hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, donde decidió tocar no sin antes observar viciosamente su reloj de mano. Escuchó un imponente "adelante" y, con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la espalda de su joven amo, quien miraba atentamente y con detenimiento a la gente a través del enorme ventanal discretamente cubierto con cortinas negras.

¿Cuántas veces le había visto en la misma posición? Rió levemente. ¡Ah! Hace tanto que no bufaba, exactamente 300 años, 300 largos años que llevaba junto a su joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive.

—Hice lo que me pidió, Joven Amo. –dijo cubriendo su boca.

—¿Te doy gracia? –musitó sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Lo siento, Joven Amo… —descubrió su boca y volvió a su seriedad de siempre—. Solamente pienso que esos pantaloncillos van muy bien con usted.

— Me obligaste a salir con esta porquería por la mañana y ¿tienes el atrevimiento de reírte de mí?

—Mis disculpas, Amo, pero está circulando el rumor de que esta mansión está embrujada, puesto que usted nunca sale de aquí y la gente ve su silueta a través del ventanal.

—Lo que esta gente piense me importa poco. Ahora date prisa y cámbiame estos andrajos, los detesto.

—Yes, my Lord.

Había aceptado esta vida con resignación, el servir a su joven amo para toda la eternidad, ¿pero qué tipo de beneficio tendría ahora? No probaría jamás el alma del niño demonio ni podría moverse a voluntad propia por mucho que lo deseara. ¿Seguiría así toda su inmortal vida? Luego recordó el folleto que se encontraba guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su saco…y una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Ciel no entendió el repentino cambio en el demonio, mas le restó todo grado de importancia. El pelinegro siguió recibiendo las órdenes de su amo y seguidamente se retiró a su habitación, con una clara idea en la cabeza.

 _5:00 AM del día siguiente._

Ciel se sentía incómodo en la cama por alguna razón, se dio con la sorpresa de que llevaba una cosa extraña y peluda en las manos, además de sentirlas aprisionadas. Se levantó de la cama, tratando de mantener la compostura. ¿Qué demonios era lo que llevaba puesto? ¿Qué tipo de botas peludas llevaba en los pies? ¿Qué tipo de guantes pomposos y extraños llevaba cubriendo sus manos? ¿Por qué estaba esposado?

Intentó pararse y logró hacerlo aunque pudo haber caído por poco.

Y fue ahí cuando su cólera comenzó a controlarlo. Sebastian le miraba burlonamente desde la puerta, con sus hermosos ojos brillando como si fuera un lobo hambriento saboreando a su presa desde lejos.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Sebastian? Suéltame ahora mismo… ¡Es una orden!

Pero Sebastian parecía no escuchar sus palabras, solo se acercaba más y más a él con esa mirada que parecía volverlo loco. Tembló un poco al notar que no tenía control alguno sobre su demoníaco sirviente. Tragó fuerte y fue retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared, sintiéndose raramente asustado.

—S-Sebastian… ¿me escuchas?

—¿Sí, amo?

—Para ya… detente y quítame estas cosas.

—Lamento decirle que quien gobierna mis deseos esta mañana…no es nadie más que mi instinto de demonio. Encontré estos lindos accesorios en una tienda curiosa por la noche y pensé que a mi joven amo le quedaría hermoso tal conjunto y no me equivoqué. Siempre supe que los shorts apretados a su figura eran los más adecuados para usted. La ropa apretada siempre está hecha para desgarrarla y saber qué hay debajo —dijo susurrando en el oído del menor, quien se estremeció por la sensación.

Ciel se quedó sin habla, solo sintió su cuerpo arder en cuanto las manos desnudas del mayordomo comenzaron a viajar por debajo de su diminuta camisa blanca. El menor intentaba deshacerse de las esposas, pero era claramente imposible. Sintió pánico cuando Sebastian comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, enfermo?

—Me deshago de mis prendas, naturalmente. De lo contrario ¿Cómo podría tomarlo a usted?

El pequeño se sonrojó hasta las orejas y en seguida bajó la mirada, provocando la burla del mayor, quien sin previo aviso lo empujó hasta la cama y devoró sus labios.

—Usted luce tan sensual, mi Amo. Sin duda, un hermoso, elegante y suave felino que espera ardientemente a ser corrompido por un ser maldito como yo.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame!

—Si no he de tener su alma, sería un placer adueñarme de su cuerpo que no es más que manjar para este perro hambriento.

Lo vio, vio después de tanto tiempo esa hermosa y lujuriosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Sebastian y se sintió feliz sin saber la razón. El oscuro ser lo admiró en silencio, como su amo intentaba luchar contra sus instintos y los deseos que comenzaban a hacerlo enardecer. Finalmente el mayor lo liberó de las esposas y Ciel uso sus piernas para acorralar las caderas de su captor, rodeó fieramente su cuello e intensificó los besos que el sorprendido mayor le proporcionaba.

—Amo, nunca lo imaginé tan lascivo… —comentó sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

Ciel lo miró, con los hermosos ojos que hechizaban a Sebastian.

—No puedo darte el alma que tanto deseabas, pero si mi cuerpo te satisface, entonces tómalo las veces que quieras…

Se sorprendió por el último comentario, pero segundos después sonrió por ello. ¿Sería acaso solamente una excusa para ser tomado? Admiró las ansias reflejadas en aquellos hermosos ojos y fue lo mismo que visualizar un milagro.

Se separó un poco de él para alimentar su viciosa vista nuevamente. Un gatito, eso era lo que veía. Un gatito azabache, moviendo animadamente la cola, cubriendo su parte baja con una de sus patitas, mientras la otra reposaba en una de sus peludas orejitas, sus ojos brillando con lujuria, sus labios entrecerrados y sus mejillas coloradas adorablemente. Ciel Phantomhive era el mismo pecado hecho carne.

—¿S-Sebastian? –dijo en susurro, un susurro que a aquel demonio le pareció más una súplica.

Y se tiró encima de su amo, mordiendo animadamente sus pezones mientras sus manos se ocupaban de su latente miembro y su parte trasera. Sintió exquisito cuando el pequeño cuerpo se arqueó a medida que los jadeos del más joven comenzaban a aumentar. Y sus labios comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al goteante y despierto miembro de su amo, quien estaba perdido entre suspiros, gritos y graciosos ronroneos.

—No hay mayor placer para este demonio que escuchar tiernos y pecadores suspiros salir de los labios de su pequeño amo gatito…

—¡B-Bastardo! ¡Demonio! ¡Ahhh!

—Sus insultos solo provocan más a este ser tan masoquista… —dijo lamiendo parte del viscoso líquido que salía de su amo.

Ciel volvió a cubrir su rostro usando las peludas patitas. Sebastian sonrió con malicia.

—La meteré pronto, amo, solo si usted sabe pedírmelo… —dijo poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Ciel intentó ocultar su nerviosismo tras aquella orgullosa mirada. Gateó hasta él con maliciosa mirada y, ante la sorpresa del mayor, acercó sus labios hasta su oreja, susurrando lo que sabía…haría caer inevitablemente al candente demonio. Sebastian sufrió de escalofríos por unos momentos, mas lo escuchado hizo que sus deseos se desbordaran inevitablemente.

—¿Entiende usted lo que acaba de hacer, amo?

Ciel volvió a ronronearle aquello en el oído y Sebastian no pudo estar más motivado a hacer de todo según sus incansables deseos.

—¿Lo quiere?

—Muy adentro…ponlo muy adentro, lo más fuerte que puedas, Sebas-nyan…

El mayordomo sonrió e introdujo su erecto miembro dentro de su joven amo, emocionado y extasiado mientras oía gemir y jadear a su amo. Mientras más sentía cerca el éxtasis, Ciel se abrazaba más y más al cuerpo de su sirviente. El dolor, inmediatamente, se convirtió en un placer que comenzó a ahogar sus sentidos y a hacer enardecer su pecho, fundiéndose con el cuerpo de aquel apuesto demonio, quien le había hecho conocer el infierno y que con su pasión desenfrenada, quemaba su cordura y su lógica, a tal punto de solo concentrarse en sentirse suyo plenamente.

Y llegó al orgasmo, con un grito ahogado y satisfecho, mientras que el sonriente mayordomo demonio derramaba su semilla dentro de él.

¿Podría esa ser la gloria?

Iba a besar a su amo, hambrientamente, una vez más, cuando sintió que una voz taladraba su cabeza con sañosa insistencia. Quiso volver a lo suyo, pero en un momento, todo se volvió confuso. Se sobó los ojos una y otra vez, encontrándose acostado en su cama, sumamente desordenada. Se sentó en la misma un poco confundido, mirando todo lo que hallaba a su alrededor.

¿Un sueño?

—¿Has terminado ya de visualizar tu recámara como un idiota?

Frente a él se hallaba un enfurruñado Ciel, mirándolo con una profunda ira, cruzado de brazos, recargado en la puerta. Se puso de pie confundido, observando como su amo soltaba una discreta sonrisa. Recuperó su compostura para después hacerle frente.

—Te estuve llamando por varios minutos, idiota, así que tuve que tomarme la molestia de venir hasta aquí a pasarte la voz y te encuentro tendido en la cama, desordenando las sábanas, imaginando no sé qué tipo de porquerías en tu retorcida mente, demonio enfermo.

—Mil disculpas, amo. No sé qué decirle.

—Me importa un comino, ahora muévete que te necesito… ¡Y sécate esa baba que se me hace repugnante, estúpido!

Inmediatamente hizo lo que dijo, sobresaltado.

Ciel salió muy molesto de la habitación, dejando a un estupefacto mayordomo de pie frente a la puerta recientemente cerrada con fuerza. Rió por lo bajo, sosteniendo el pequeño folleto entre sus manos. Sus ojos recuperaron aquel lascivo y hermoso brillo, los de un demonio ansioso por devorar a su anhelada y suculenta presa.

¿Y qué mejor que devorar a un tierno y pequeño amo disfrazado de minino?

Se arregló bien y salió de su habitación, a servir a su amo como siempre solía hacerlo. Y no olvidaría salir por la noche sigilosamente…y echarle un vistazo a Tokio Toys.


End file.
